Slice of Life Heroines
by DannyEmory
Summary: Tomo, Konata, Haruhi, Yotsuba, Renge and Kanna goes on an adventure to save Yomi, Kagami, Kyon, Ena, Honoka and Riko from Hikari's evil twin brother, Akuma. Rated T for Yuri, mild violences, mild language, all that!


[I know, I know I'm creating another crossover fanfic series and I'm sorry. But I wanna try something new this time! Just bear with me on this and enjoy reading!]

Prologue: Three teenage girls and three child girls being transported to another world

By Danny Emory

(7/29/19)

In a mysterious universe, a goddess named Hikari Tengokuko seeks that trouble is happening. An evil being/her evil twin brother named Akuma Jigokushi is planning to capture 5 girls and a guy to use them to take over the universe.

" I can't believe my brother's up to no good! What do I do?" Hikari panicked. Then, a mysterious voice called.

" Do not panic, my child. There is hope. The Legendary Heroines, also known as the Slice of Life Heroines are there on Earth in different universes. Call them and bring them here." A mysterious voice told Hikari. Without hesitation, Hikari summoned the Slice of Life Heroines. In the Azumanga Daioh universe, a girl with a bob cut hair named Tomo Takino is walking home with Yomi and their friends from school.

" I guess we're almost ready to graduate, right, Miss Yomi?" Chiyo-chan said. Yomi agreed.

" Right! Although, Tomo, Ryoko and Osaka have been improving their studies more, right?" Yomi smirked. Ryoko got annoyed.

" Hey, don't bring that up! You're making us feel bad about ourselves!" Ryoko felt embarrassed. Osaka agrees, but Tomo calmed Ryoko down.

" Calm down, Ryoko. I get what Yomi's saying. Not to mention, I did get my attitude under control." Tomo smiled. Yomi agrees.

" Yeah, you stopped being annoying and childish and started being more mature. I'm proud of you!" Yomi smiled. That's because...

" That's because you ended up being in another class besides ours! That's being harsh on your friend, ya know!" Ryoko pointed out one reason why Tomo did changed. Yomi did remember that, but Tomo stopped Ryoko from picking a fight with Yomi.

" Seriously, Ryoko! Calm down! It wasn't on purpose! We just need some time away from each other." Tomo calmed Ryoko down. Osaka agrees.

" Yeah, and I got less laid-back and psychotic and more motivated and sane too!" Osaka said. Tomo did remember one thing about Ryoko...

" Not only that, but you stopped being Masamune's rival and started becoming a friend of her as well!' Tomo winked. Ryoko thinks that Tomo has a point.

" I see your point. Not to mention, Yomi did her anger under controlled." Ryoko remembers that too.

" Well, my parents did send me to anger management... At first, I didn't want to go there, but I realized it wasn't so bad. I finally learned self control too!" Yomi smiled. And as for Masamune...

" I finally got Kaorin to stop felling in love with me. Now she's dating Chihiro instead." Masamune smiled. The girls have changed since their 2nd year in high school.

" Time sure flies... And we'll always be friends until-" Tomo said, but suddenly, Tomo disappeared out of nowhere. The girls were shocked.

" Tomo? Tomo, where are you!?" Yomi panicked.

" That's odd. She disappeared out of nowhere! What happened?!" Ryoko felt alarmed.

" I don't know, but we need to find her and fast before her family gets worried!" Chiyo-chan panicked. So they went to find Tomo.

In the Lucky Star universe, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki are graduated from high school.

" Well, this is it, you girls. We won't be seeing each other until the reunion." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa and Miyuki are crying.

" Time sure flies, doesn't it, sis?" Tsukasa wiped her tears. Kagami agrees.

" Luckily, I'm going to a different university. So I won't be seeing you girls for a while. Not that I am harsh or anything, but still." Miyuki felt happy. Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at Konata.

" I guess we won't be seeing other for a while, right, Konata?" Kagami felt pity that she is going to miss Konata.

" We may not see each other, but at least we are good friends. Friends until-" Konata said, but suddenly, she also disappeared. Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were shocked.

" What happened?! Where's Konata?!" Kagami felt scared.

" I don't know, sis! Where could Kona-chan be?!" Tsukasa felt panicked.

" We need to find her and fast!" Miyuki thought of an idea.

" Good idea, Yuki-chan! I hope she isn't playing tricks on us!" Tsukasa said.

" She better not! Otherwise, I would make her feel my wrath!" Kagami felt irritated. So Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki looked for Konata.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(I'm gonna stop here because it's getting close to lunch time. But I'll do part 2 of this Prologue if I feel like it! Until then, thanks for reading and stay tuned!) ;)


End file.
